one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/The Journey Ends.
The Interlude After a while, the elevator of light finally stopped and dimmed down, allowing Gordon Freeman to uncover his eyes and look forward. In the far distance, a spot of light taunted the scientist. With a deep sigh of weariness and exasperation, Gordon trudged forward, his hands waving in the air as free as they can be. His footsteps echoed in the darkness, his breath ragged and raspy, his suit's aesthetic unpleasing, his weapons possibly drained of ammunition and his mind just done with it all. He. Just. Wanted. To. Go. Home. His train of thought ran it's course in a circuitous and tortuous pattern of irritation and mild bloodlust as he walked towards the spot of light, which grew and grew the more he strolled along towards it. It appeared to be a doorway of some sorts. He got closer and his hand wandered over to the holster of his pistol when... "Hello? Hellooo?" A feminine voice bore into Gordon Freeman's head, making him cringe slightly and scout around in perplexment. "Listen, I've been listening around and ya're the only one who isn't full of selfish and prideful thoughts. Ya're also the only one left, well... Aside from 'him'." The voice continued. From he had heard, the voice had an accent. Brooklyn perhaps? He'll decipher later, for the more pressing matters at hand. Gordon didn't speak, instead just kept looking around in search for the origin of the voice. "I'm talking in your head dummy." The voice spoke. Talking in my head? In that case, who are you? Gordon thought. "Oh, right!", the voice said, as if they had heard what Gordon had actually thought, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Labrys!" The voice conveyed. I'm Gordon. Gordon Freeman. Gordon mentally talked. "Oh I know who ya are, Gordy. But right now, I need your help! Ya've gotta go in there and beat the hell outta the guy who brought my friend here!" Labrys' voice resounded. Gordon nodded without an afterthought, nearing the shining doorway and passing through into another room. The new room was decorated full with TV monitors, all of which displayed either different angles of Gordon himself or the many battles that had occured all over the Mysterious Figure's World. Speaking of which, the Mysterious Figure itself sat upon a chair, staring deeply at the scientist with their leg crossed and their fingertips pressed against each other. "So you've come." It's voice bounced around the walls of the monitor room. The door behind Gordon slammed shut, though he didn't flinch. "Have you decided?" The figure asked, as if anticipating an answer from Gordon. He didn't speak, only narrowed his eyes at the interloper of his turmoiled life. "I'll take that as a no." The figure got up from it's chair and waved a hand over to the many monitors nearby; in particular, one monitor was bigger than it's breathren and it showed a digital map. Gordon shuffled closer to get a peak. The map laid out well-crafted environments situated all over the world, showing deserts, swamps and, of course, the vast city that Gordon was lost and confused in just an hour ago. "Since you take the silent route all the damn time, allow me to explain. This, all of this, is my world." The Mysterious Figure made sure to make a grand gesture, as if it were a royal monarch. "And before you ask, it was all due to that fool over there." An elongated finger pointed off to the corner to reveal the corpse of a man with metallic parts strewn all over his organic body. "His name was Tezzeret. A Planewalker... whatever that is." The figure huffed, laughing a bit mid-sentence. Gordon remained stoic. Labrys did not, though she kept quiet about her shock, afraid that anything spoken out of the blue would startle her only chance of rescuing Yosuke. "That fool managed to build this!" The figure moved to the side, careful to stay in the shadows as lights flashed down. A massive blue orb sat atop a delicately designed platform and surrounded by pillars of intricate and bizarrely-shaped pillars. "That dead fool called it a Planar Bridge. I call it my way of playing God." The figure began. "Who am I? You may ask? Well, why don't I introduce myself to the champion of my little tournament?" The figure finally emerged out of the darkness, exposing himself to the scientist and, unbeknownst to him, Labrys. "I am Jedah Dohma. Now I shall ask you one more time... Will you join me in my efforts?" The dark messiah of the nightmarish realm of Makai beckoned to Gordon. "Beware, for the wrong choice will lead to, not only your death, but the utter destruction of everything you hold dear." As Jedah warned Gordon, the monitors all buzzed and swtiched viewpoints to that of a warzone currently in motion back at Gordon's homeworld. Fellow resistance fighters werer fighting off a joint Combine force that would be too much for them to pacify. If the shock that it wasn't the G-Man toying with him wasn't enough, the sight of his friends and allies dying in battle uninvitingly added to it, made evident by the colour draining from Gordon's face. "I might even destroy the other participants' worlds as well, considering how easily they were defeated." Jedah commented, smiling as he did so. A flashback of all of the stone statues of the fallen entered Gordon's mind. They were all looking at him, seemingly begging for freedom despite their emotionless faces. "Hey! Gordon!" The voice of Labrys snapped him back to reality. He found himself in an unusually cold sweat, the clothing underneath his Black Mesa suit drenched. "I know exactly what ya're thinking and, even if it sounds impossible, ya've gotta beat this guy!" Labrys' voice faltered near the end, but he didn't require anymore words to confirm what he was about to do next, despite how foolish it may sound. Gordon expressed anger in his face, unholstering his pistol and aiming it at Jedah, who sighed and threw hands in the air in annoyance. "They always do this. Why are you humans always so heroic? Pfft, nevermind. DIE!" Jedah's bladed wings unfolded and he lunged at Gordon with his claws extended. ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Gordon dodged to the side just as Jedah's claws sank into the floor, though he unearths them just as quickly as they entered. He punched the ground and a wide red line raced from it towards Gordon. As it passed along the floor, skeletal hands struck out. Gordon jumped back, almost bumping into a monitor as the hands attempted to grab him. He shot his gun off, a full clip's worth of bullets flying towards Jedah. The dark messiah simply created a blood-red barrier out of thin-air; it absorbed the bullets then spat them back out. Gordon's armour proved well as it deflected the bullets away. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" Jedah shouted and flew into the air. He lifted his twisted hands and a red circle came to existence, glowing beneath Gordon, who leapt to the side while reloading his pistol. Good thing too, as the circle exploded in a wave of blood-red flames. Gordon fired his gun off again, though this time they hit their marks, leaving stains and wounds on the dark messiah's demonic body. However, much to the scientist's surprise, the wounds regenerated and Jedah laughed wildly. "I'm nothing like you've faced before!" Jedah arrogantly stated. diving down and slashing past an amazed Gordon twice before kicking hard in the stomach, forcing him back a good distance, although he did stand his ground firmly. Looking down, he noticed his armour's less-than-stellar condition, though it didn't falter his will to fight. Sensing danger, Gordon ducked down in time to evade a decapitating slash from Jedah; his foot instinctually kicked up and struck Jedah in the gut. The Demon was sent upwards by the counterattack, buying Gordon more than enough time to throw away his pistol and bring out a submachine gun. "Careful! He can regenerate his wounds!" Labrys' told him. Gordon nodded in understanding. (48 seconds) He aimed his weapon just as Jedah dove down again. "Mere human weaponry cannot hope to harm the lord of all Demons!" Jedah taunted, expected a hail of metal from the scientist. What he got instead was a punch to the face as he flew closer, launching him back a good distance. He recovered mid-air and placed his palms together. Pulling them away, a gum-like blood-red substance stretched out between his hands; spheres of the same substance emerged out it and floated in front of Jedah for a moment. When a dozen of them had formed, the blood spheres rained down on Gordon. He leapt out of the projectiles' way, all of which erupted in bucketloads of blood that splashed everywhere, visibly staining the room red under the lights of the countless monitors. Jedah lifted his hands and two skeletal hands the size of refrigerators shot up from the floor. Controlling them as if they were his own, Jedah made the monstrous hands tear away several of the monitors and hurl them all at Gordon. Despite the decent sizes of the electronics, Gordon managed to evade most of them. Most. A couple got lucky and bashed into him, dazing and staggering him badly. His vision became a tad bit hazy, disorienting Gordon long enough for Jedah to touch down and summon a horde of blood bats. The bat swarmed Gordon ferociously until he pulled out a flashbang and tossed it down. (39 seconds) An illuminating flash disintegrated the bats and caused Jedah's skin to sizzle a bit. Blinded, Jedah uncovered his eyes to see a fist zooming in vision. A punch in between the eyes pushed the dark messiah back; Gordon loaded his submachine gun and riddled Jedah with gunfire. Once it clicked empty, Gordon threw the gun at Jedah and it clobbered him in the face. Not giving his enemy a moment of rest, Gordon closed the distance right as Jedah recovered from his last attack. He slashed in an X-fashion, but Gordon dodged by sliding below Jedah. He stood up and elbowed the Demon in the back. Pushed forward, Jedah glanced back and caught a knee to the gut, winding him. Gordon threw a fist, but Jedah moved to the side and retaliated by a sharp jab to the stomach. His claw pierced Gordon's armour, but the scientist halted it's advance by knocking heads with the dark messiah. He followed up with two hard punches to the face and an uppercut to the jaw, sending Jedah into the air. Gordon brought out a grenade, unpinned it and then tossed it up. Just as it exploded, Jedah teleported far away from Gordon. "Hmph. How worthless." Jedah sighed, snapping his fingers to summon a red portal beside him. With a bloodcurdling roar, a winged Makai Demon emerged out of the portal and charged forward. (27 seconds) Gordon scrambled around for a weapon as his only other weapons left available were his Gravity Gun, but he didn't want to bring that out just yet, and his crowbar. With a disgruntled grunt, he whipped the crowbar out and smacked the Makai Demon to the ground. Without a second thought, he stomped down on the creature, crushing it's ugly head to bloody bits. However, that was just a mere distraction, as Jedah was spending the passed time chanting another one of his magicks. "Watch out!" Labrys' voice called out in his head and Gordon looked up. With an angry cry, dark clouds formed around Jedah, hiding him from Gordon's eyes. Without warning, the clouds started to rain medium-sized meteors everywhere, destroying much of the enormous room and it's many monitors. Gordon could only shield his body and hope for the apocalyptic firestorm to die down. But he wasn't that lucky. A meteor, much larger than the rest, impacted down near Gordon, it's shockwave blasting him back all the way to the wall. Jedah laughed as the clouds parted and lifted his hands into the air; a bone giant rose from the ground, it's head just barely grazing the ceiling. The giant stomped it's way over to the downed Gordon and rose it's bone club into the air. Gordon had something to say about that. He equipped his Gravity Gun and shot an orange beam at the giant before it could smash him to oblivion. Cranking the experimental weapon's gravity to 1000x, he flung the creature back to Jedah, who was offended by this countermeasure. "Really?" He muttered; the giant would've flattened him had he not snap his fingers it fell apart into a pile of bones. Upon seeing this, Gordon used his Gravity Gun to seize some of the bones and fling them at the dark messiah. Jedah replied back with a wave of blood spears, many of which pierced the wall behind Gordon. Despite this, one of the bones smacked into it's intended target, swatting him out of the air. Jedah teleported before he could crash-land, reappearing in front of Gordon, much to his shock. Jedah did a pulling motion with his hands and two skeletal hands emerged out of the wall behind Gordon and grabbed him, holding him firmly in place. (13 seconds) Jedah formed a sword out of blood and raised it high. He proceeded to slash down when Gordon gave him a boot to the crotch, winding Jedah once again. He broke free of the skeletal hands and shoulder-charged into Jedah, who was froced back, dropping his sword in the process. Gordon hastily retrieved the sword and wielded it with both hands. Taking note of this, Jedah summoned his scythe and held it in one hand, motioning Gordon forward with the other. "Come, ragged one! Face your death!" Jedah spoke grimly; Gordon trudged forward and clashed blades with the Demon. Jedah broke off first and attempted a piercing strike with his scythe; Gordon parried and struck Jedah with the butt of his sword. He slashed him twice in the stomach before stabbing him in the neck. The dark messiah was unfazed, he cleaved the sword's blade in two with scythe and then kicked Gordon in the stomach. (7 seconds) He lifted his scythe into the air and slashed down, slicing through Gordon's armour and cutting his right shoulder greviously. (6 seconds) "Time to die!" He tormented, slicing Gordon's other shoulder with his scythe. (5 seconds) He lifted his scythe once more into the air, a slash aimed for Gordon's head. In that moment, time seemed to slow down for the scientist as the weapon's blade gradually cleaved down. In an instant, Gordon caught the weapon by it's blade with both hands. He tore the scythe away from Jedah's grasp and kicked the Demon away. (3 seconds) Before he could even react, Jedah felt his body slashed through three times, blood leaking down from his new wounds. "How-" He wasn't allowed a remark as a kick to the chest split his body apart in three and Gordon Freeman fell to a knee, dropping the scythe down. KO!!! The Aftermath Gordon sat himself down, exhausted and rent with severe wounds. He checked his shoulders and found them bleeding profusely, but not to the point of bleeding out ot death. "Ya okay bud?" The voice of Labrys' echoed in his mind. I'm fine. He thought and a sigh of relief could be heard from the ASW. "Okay, good. Get a breather or two, ya deserve it. Also-" The communications line suddenly died, slightly catching Gordon off-guard. He shrugged it off as his suit's medicinal properties slowly, yet surely worked it's curative magic on his body. A few minutes later and Gordon stood up, aching with pain but in one piece. He approached the monitors, careful not to touch anything for fear of a potential disaster. It only took him a moment to gain knowledge on the panel's controls and, with that in mind, he bgean typing retrival commands. A button tap later and a flash of blue light gleamed behind him. He didn't look back to confirm, too busy tracking down the other partcipants' worlds to take a peek. Movement was sensed behind him, but he didn't pay it heed, thinking that it was one of the other Outsiders coming up to investigate. "DIE" A familiar voice shouted. Gordon looked back and saw a fully regenerated Jedah lifting his scythe into the air for a downwards chop. "On no, ya don't!" Another familiar voice called out and a red fist suddenly entered Gordon's view; it slammed into the face of Jedah, it's force so powerful that it sent him flying and breaking past the walls of the room. Knocked out of his own skyscraper, Jedah Dohma was helpless as his own world's Sun rose, it's solar light scorching him to ashes without a final remark. Through the new hole in the wall, the dark room was brightened by the rising Sun, giving Gordon a sense of hope and relief. Looking to his left, Gordon saw someone he didn't recognize: It was a girl in a school uniform, grey-blue hair and, most notably, a rocket-axe in one of her hands. "Phew. That was close huh?" The girl spoke with an accent. A Brooklyn accent. "Good thing I was here to save ya, eh Gordy?" It dawned on Gordon who this person was, but before he could speak, some of the other Outsiders began to stir. "Yosuke!" Labrys exclaimed, dropping her strange weapon as she ran up to give the Magician a fierce hug. He didn't exactly know them by heart, but Gordon couldn't help but to smile. Kirby walked up to him and waved a tiny hand, to which Gordon waved back. Sakura Sada sat up and clutched her head, feeling vertigo swirl around. Fox McCloud scratched the back of his head, confused by his new surroundings. "Labrys...? What're you doing here?" Yosuke murmured, still pained by his previous battle's injuries. "I'll explain later, right now we need to get you and everyone else outta here." Labrys answered, peering to Gordon for their next course of action. "Ready, Gordy?" She asked and Gordon Freeman nodded. It only took an hour or two, but eventually every Outsider was returned to their home-world(s). Kirby returned to Pop-Star, reuniting with his friends in a meadow. Fox's return brought back hope for the losing war against Andross and his evil army. ARIA returned to Ultratech just in time for her to face Jago and his allies. Guts was brought back into a battlefield full of the Undead. Geralt crash-landed into a lake (Don't worry he's fine). Earthworm Jim was portal'ed back, but on top of a falling meteor (Don't worry he's fine too). Angel returned to the KOF tournament, though she did pay a visit to New York, in search of Danny Rand (Iron Fist) and his promise. NiGHTS' return was joyful, made better when his friends were there to greet him. Crow Armburst returned to an empty classroom. So he took a nap. Yuri Lowell returned to his friends, with an account of his fight with a grey-haired man. Gex returned to... Aw, whatever. Who cares. (No offence to whoever nominated him) Sakura Sada's return was met with the sighs and groans of her allies, all of whom were fed up with her uproarious attitude. Kiritsugu Emiya returned to a sunny, noon day in his city. Waluigi was jailed for his crimes against the Mushroom Kingdom. Tao Pai Pai was brought back home, with his groceries intact. Millia Rage safely returned, now intent in searching for the masked man and the lucha libre she had teamed up with. D'Vorah returned to Outworld, just in time to help stunt a rebel uprising. Ain, who was asleep the entire time, was returned to the same meadow that he was kidnapped in. Hinoka's return was heralded with trumpets, reunions and cake. Lots of it. John Wick was returned to a night-club, where several bounty hunters were lying in wait for the former hitman. Swamp-Thing returned to his home territory of The Green. Black Panther, along with Iron Fist, returned to Wakanda peacefully. The king held in his mind the memory of his allies from the realm he had escaped from. Jango Fett re-entered the ray, portal'ed to the middle of a battle between the Confederacy and the Republic. Weather Report returned in time to support Jolyne Cujoh and her allies in the final battle aganst Enrico Pucci. Aimme Matchlock returned by falling on atop of her friend Angelo. Mirai returned to her home, where she secretly slept in to avoid school that day. Silvally was reunited with Gladion and company. Finally... "Ready, Yosuke?" Labrys glanced to the Magician as they both stood in front of the Planar Bridge. "What about him?" Yosuke nudged his head in Gordon's direction. "Oh, he'll be fine. He saved all of you guys!" Labrys told him. Yosuke gave a thumbs up to Gordon, who nodded back. "Well... I guess it's time to go." Yosuke sighed in relief. He gently took Labrys' hand, cauing Labrys to glance to him, a blush gracing her cheeks. He winked at the Anti-Shadow Android and together they stepped into the portal. Both Labrys and Yosuke Hanamura returned to Inaba, where their friends awaited them with a surprise. Gordon tapped on some buttons and his home-world popped up on the screen. He knew that his return to his war-torn world wouldn't exactly be celebrated properly, but at least it would cure his homesickness. He left a grenade unpinned at the foot of the monitors, so that no one else would be able utilize the monumental device. He then sprinted towards the Planar Bridge. He glanced back one last time, taking in the events that had occured in this very room with a deep breath. Just as the grenade exploded, he jumped into the portal and seconds later, he touched down on charred pavement. He scouted around, trying to confirm his environment. He got his answer when he heard guns click behind him. He turned around and came face-to-face with three Combine troopers." You're under arrest Gordon Freeman." One of them stated coldly. At least I'm home. Gordon thought to himself before bringing out his Gravity Gun and aiming it at the troopers. "I'm back, motherfuckers!" The Result The champion of The Outsiders Tournament is... Gordon Freeman!!! Congratulations to ZackAttackX for the winning nominee! Clearly you're the popular one!!! A Special Message :) And so my first ever tournament concludes with the victory of the former Black Mesa scientist and researcher. Hey guys! TheOneLegend here to give thanks to everyone who nominated, partcipated, voted and lent their support to this gigantic wiki project! A special thanks to everyone who gave thumbnails for the matches, the matches wouldn't have looked so awesome without them! '' ''Was this tournament time-consuming? Absolutely. It started back in January, yet here we are in May; just one month away from my birth month! Was it draining? Duh. I'm exhausted from just writing these lines! Nonetheless, this was really fun to work on and I had a blast writing and crafting the tournament matches! Congrats to ZackAttackX and his winning nominee, Gordon Freeman of Half-Life fame, for winning the tournament! For now I will be quite busy since I'm nearing the end of my school year, but my next tournament is coming up soon, so be out on the lookout for that!!! in the meantime,' why don't you ask me a question?''' ''As for my next One Minute Melee tournament... Have you ever of something known... '' ''As the 'Midnight Channel'? ''-TheOneLegend :)'' Category:Blog posts